GOTU (Ch 24: Turn of Events)
Chapter 24:Turn of Events Cleve and Otulissa flew on the outer side of the formation they formed with Amy and David. Their formation was separate from another which included Lyze,Lil,Thora and their counterparts. (If your wondering how they got there then just say Analysis was able to tell them about everything.) While Lil(1) was talking about personal things that their counterparts would understand,Lyze started to feel a tingle in his gizzard. He had sensed that something was wrong but he couldn't get a hold of it,his counterpart caught hold of this. "What's on your mind...Mate?" "No idea...I felt something call out to me for a second,I hadn't got any clues to what it could be." Behind them,John and Mumble stood out at the door of their Samson. Behind them were Elle,Bo(1),Jess and Flora. On the other Samson beside where John and Mumble were looking out,occupied Mumble(1),Gloria(1),Scott,Jack,Dr Beatle and Carl. On the other Samson on the other side from were the DT and the Second Universe."I'm sorry Dad...I don't know what came over me."John knew how Elle tended to get angry very easily back when she was just a chick,he looked back at Elle."I know Elle but if your going to keep yourself from becoming angry again,you have to use self control to yourself." "I'll try to use self control next time..."Mumble(1) along with Gloria(1) held their flippers together,"Whatever happens next would determine our fate,If Erik had the courage to venture out of Emperor Land then we should too." "Yeah!Maybe your right Mumble...I think I can force myself to do this!" "Guys...Take this!"Carl given both Mumble and Gloria two dart guns."If you want to get yourself our of situations...use it."The pilot infront called to Sergeant Harris."Sergeant!We're receiving Morse code from part of the forest." "What does it say lad?" "It states!My situlation is critical,I need medical attention at my location as soon as possible!" "Does it state who he is?" "It has to be Jordan...I know how he talks with his sentences."Mumble hollered to the sergeant. "Alright!Let's get down there..." ---- Several minutes earlier As Andrew navigated his way through the dense trees,Jordan found a first aid kit containing antivenom."He wasn't sure if it would work against whatever venom was in his children."Holly...Collin...This might sting a lot."He said in a calm,sad voice."He poured the antivemon both into their mouths,letting them gulp it down themselves. Both of them were still struggling to breath,unable to speak. Jordan just hoped the antivemon was doing it's job. Andrew stopped into the middle of a field."Hey!Jordan!I hear helicopters headed this way!"Andrew stepped from driver's seat. Jordan stepped out of the jeep to hear for himself,sure enough Andrew was telling the truth."I see them..."Jordan knew they belonged to the SAS based on the silhouettes. Erik looked towards the flying machines with Evan holding onto his head."I don't think they see us!Jordan!"He turned looking back into the Jeep,with Holly and Jordan. "Vince!You have a bright flashlight I can use?" "I do..."Jordan took it and began to flash it in a pattern,repeating it until the Samsons began to turn their way."YEAH!It worked!"The first one to touch down was John's."Jordan!"Mumble got out to waddle to his son."Dad..."Both of them shared a short hug. "I knew you'll be alright!" "Well,It wasn't easy..."Jordan went back to the parked jeep,getting Holly and Collin in both his flippers."Dad...Holly and Collin was bit by a Kielian snake..."Mumble looked at his two grandchildren."I thought Kielian snakes weren't poisonous." "Well..." "Nevermind that Jordan,we have to get them out of here." "Jordan..." "Erik..."Elle and Bo had tears in their eyes as they waddled to their mates,hugging them tightly."Ugh...Bo..."Bo hugged him in her flippers very tightly that couldn't breath as much but he was able to. He didn't really care about it,he was glad that he could feel Bo's soft feathers rub against his again."Sorry Erik..."Erik giggled as Evan smiled up at them."Lets back to the Ga'hoole tree."Bo picked Evan up and ran towards the Samson."Hey!Wait up!" Elle was a lot different when Jordan told her the bad news. Elle wanted to let out her anger but as John told her,she got herself together. However that didn't last long as she saw Jack,Andrew and Vincentine."You!"Elle stared with an angry expression."Elle,Vincent has something to explain to us once we're far away from this place."A shot echoed from the field,"Get down lads!" "Where did that shot come from!"The SAS Soldiers dropped to the ground. ---- This next scene is somewhat based on this video,(/watch?v=xRzaWEOSWW4) ---- "I can't see them,I know their down there somewhere." "Maybe their is hiding in the trees or something."Three mercenaries looked from a hill above the field with the Samsons."I'm going to stay up here." ---- "Sir!I see them within my scope!Can I take the shot!?"One of the SAS soldier said over the radio."Permission granted to shoot,lad." ---- "Okay,I'll...Oh No!Taking fire!" "I can't move!" "Okay I'll draw them out!Try to spot them!" "Okay!Go!" "Suppressing fire!"The lead mercenary started drawing the attention to himself."Can you see them!?"The SAS soldiers were well hidden from the three. "No!"One of the soldiers was able to hit one of the mercenaries,injuring him. "Noooo!"The second mercenary tried to keep the leader alive."They got me brad...They got me right in the chest..."The second mercenary turned to the third one."We need a bloodbag!" "I can't move!They're shooting at me!" "It's too late Brad...Leave me you can still get away..." "No your going to make it!" "I'm cold Brad..." "It's just a starch...we're get you fixed up..." "Your a bad liar...Brad."The first mercenary relaxed as his life ended,the second mercenary could only stare down. Failing to notice Lyze(1&2),diving from behind."Only their talons was the only thing that he saw,right before he died."The third mercenary noticed the two owls turning to him."Oh!I better get out of here!Oh ****!Broke my legs!Oh im dead!"The third mercenary fell down the hill rolling. ---- "They're gone..." "Not yet!"Ten animatronic robots came running from the forest,their eyes all red."Take them down!"The scorpion gunships started to cover for the SAS Soldiers. Unfortunately,Seeker and his army was taking part in the battle. Not to mention the Pure Ones."Enemy Armor Approaching!" "We got loads of them coming in to our front!Lads!"The SAS fired a few rockets at the approaching jeeps with decimating effects. The animatronics were left unharmed by the copper bullets that had no affect,only well timed explosions could destroy them. Lyze,Lil,Thora,also their counterparts with Otulissa had to fight the seemly unlimited Pure Ones again. Cleve didn't believed in fighting but he did believe about saving lives,he pulled wounded soldiers towards safety. Amy and David also didn't believe in fighting but they also believed in saving lives. The former cadets of the Dark Fowl Academy clashed his talons into endless waves of owls. Nyra(1) commanded the Pure Ones to charge their attacks. Successfully wounding a few of the soldiers covering the field. Mumble(1) and Gloria(1) fired their weapons at some of the owls,stinging them with the sharp needles. Seeker's forces began to decrease in size due to the resistance,also did the Pure Ones. But due to size,the SAS couldn't fight all of them."Pull Back Lads!"Jordan looked back as the SAS continued to fight Seeker's forces."We have to go!Mate!"Jordan looked back to see a soldier with his hand out. The penguin give a nod,gripping as the human pulled him onboard. "Lets go!" The Samsons lifted off from the ground,leaving behind the burning wrecks. The sun was slightly over the mountains to the east,the last of the SAS units left on the last Samson. Lyze,Lil,and Thora found the destruction left behind the battle. This kind of war was burial,Lyze recalling the memory of him wondering how the others vanished. This is somewhat how he imagined it. Before he could think further,an approaching whiskered screech taught his attention away. He quickly recognized the owl."Ifghar!" "Lyze!"Lyze quickly stood his guard."Lyze...I know I made a mistake at betraying you."Lyze hesitated to fly closer to Ifghar."I wanted to say,I am sorry for everything I did to you in the past."Lyze again hesitated,he knew that this could be a trick. "Cmon brother,I will change for the better."Lyze wasn't taking it,he didn't want more of this."If your really telling the truth brother,then come with me." Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers